The embodiments herein relate generally to exercise devices to help an individual to develop, maintain and/or build muscle mass, strength and endurance.
Individuals continually seek different exercises and workout routines to aid in the development of increased muscle strength and endurance. With the busy lives of individuals and limited free time available, there is a need for a device and exercise routine that can efficiently target multiple muscle groups at the same time including, but not limited to, the chest, shoulder, core and stability muscles. There is also a demand for portable exercise devices that can be used at the convenience of a home or location with limited available space. This saves the user travel time to a gym and the associated costs.
A variety of portable exercise devices exist as disclosed in U.S. D712,987, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0082307 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,996. These exercise devices permit the user to perform a variety of pushing movements on the ground, curling and/or overhead exercises. However, these devices have a limited number of hand positions on the device available to the user, which limits the range of motion and/or engagement of muscles when performing the exercises.
The BTK Body Rocker is an exercise device that rocks on the ground laterally and provides the user with various hand gripping handles to perform movements. Although this device provides a greater range of motion and muscle engagement of different body areas compared to other tools, this device can be unsafe for the user. In particular, the device does not limit the range of lateral rocking permitted by the device. If the user grabs one of the outermost handles and rocks the device laterally in that direction, the user's knuckle and hand can be driven into the ground. This contact can result in serious injuries to the user's knuckles and/or hand.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a rocker exercise apparatus with enhanced stability and user safety that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively aids a user to efficiently engage muscles in different target regions including the chest, shoulder, core and stability muscles.